


Pets and Pudding Cups

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Lance does Pidge a favor.





	Pets and Pudding Cups

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

“I just wanted to buy some pudding, not fake a _job_.” Lance hissed from the corner of his mouth.

“Look,” Pidge said irritably. “We’ll have plenty of time to stop by the grocery store and get you a pudding cup AFTER you get Rover back for me. All you have to do is go in, say your part of animal control, grab Rover, and come back out.”

“Since when did you get a pet and how did I end up lookng for it?”

“Last week, and your looking for it because I agreed to hack into that pong game for you so you could have bigger paddles.”

“Ugh, fine.” Lance straightened the collar on his shirt. “But your paying for my pudding cup.”

“DEAL.”

Pidge waited for roughly half an hour, pacing impatiently back and forth in front of the house.

She stopped when she heard yelling and saw Lance running down the drive, with rover under his arm.

“RUN RUN RUN” He screamed. “CRAZY ANIMAL HOARDER ON MY TAIL!!”

They both took off and got on Lance’s scooter just in time to take of down the road.


End file.
